Mémoire
by vanesscsb
Summary: tuvo que crear una nueva familia por no recordar su vida. pero en un momento todo cambio y se entera que tiene una familia que lloro por todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera... (Todos Vamp despues del nacimiento de Renesme, nuevos integrantes en la familia) Mal suma...
1. Chapter 1

Sentía como todo el aire no le era necesario pero de alguna manera también sentía que debía hacerlo. Se levanto lo que pudo y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada, no sabía si quedarse o no pero la garganta le comenzó a arder, como si estuviera demasiado tiempo gritando y estuviera reseca. Trago salive pero era un poco espesa. Toco la parte de arriba de el ataúd y empujo, se escucho el ruido al momento de ceder por la fuerza ejercida; un olor a tierra le penetro entero y sintió que debía salir. Todo en ella era solo de sentir o creer que estaba bien lo que quería hacer. Tomo la decisión de salir de ese lugar dando paso a el temor de saberse sola empujo con todas sus fuerzas y vio como llego la luz y vio la tierra volando, los arboles que se veían enormes desde el puesto de ella, salió de el ataúd y se llevo la sorpresa de que alguien estaba al lado de ella también enterrada allí, levanto la tapa y no había nadie, pero un olor desprendía de allí, miro a su alrededor y pudo escuchar el movimiento de los animales en el bosque, el sonido que estos hacían y el de un carro que se acercaba por la carretera.

Pensó que debería tapar lo que había dañado y arreglo como le pareció mejor, se guio por el olor que parecía llamarla.

Cuando termino de arreglar su tumba miro la lapida Isabella, miro más abajo y vio las fechas 13.09 y 10.09 no le dio importancia al año y siguió con su camino.

Después de caminar lentamente por el bosque el olor se hizo más fuerte por lo que se apresuro a correr, la velocidad era increíble y la sensación del viento en su cara la hizo desear correr más rápido, en el camino encontró que había más olores además del de la tumba vacía.

Llego a una enorme casa y el olor era concentrado, se acerco a la puerta y entró, no estaba con seguro, el olor parecía seguir por las escaleras, las subió y entro al cuarto que contenía el olor multiplicado por mil, llego a la gran cama que estaba en la mitad de la habitación, se sentó en la orilla y comprendió que ese no era el lugar que ella buscaba. Se acerco a la puerta para salir de allí y miro por última vez la habitación, volvió a detenerse en la cama y vio una línea amarrada en el cabecero, se acerco en un rápido movimiento y sostuvo en sus manos lo que parecía un escudo que se balanceaba gracias a una línea de hilo. Lo arranco y se lo llevo a la nariz, el olor parecía estar en él y era delicioso lo miro detalladamente y le llamo la atención su forma; era una luna con una parte oscura y la otra brillando, esta luna era sostenida por un animal y por la forma en que se enredaba en lo que parecían olas pintadas de rojo, no se distinguía que animal era solo que era negro.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y el amuleto lo sostuvo en sus manos hasta que salió de la casa

― Parece que solo vine aquí para encontrarte – murmuro al amuleto y sonrió al pensar que estaba loca hablando con un objeto, sacudió la cabeza y miro el cielo todo encapuchado por las nubes grises, en un segundo las nubes se movieron y le dio el sol en todo su cuerpo se miro y se perdió en los colores que su cuerpo irradiaba. El sol se fue y ella parpadeo algo dentro de ella le dijo que no debía dejarse ver de esa forma, siguió corriendo por el bosque sin importar lo que dejaba atrás, pasaron horas y cuando parecía que estaba anocheciendo se encontró en Alaska o eso decía un cartel.

Después de caminar lo suficiente sintió que la garganta le volvía a arder se acerco al rio y bebió un poco de agua pero esta no le ayudo ni le daño, siguió caminado y la garganta cada vez le dolía un poco más se acerco a una persona y escucho como el corazón de este latía ese sonido le pareció embriagador y se acerco por detrás cuando escucho

― Papi mira, me lo regalo un señor – dijo una niña que venía corriendo con un brazalete en la mano y sonriéndole al señor que estaba unos pasos cerca de ella, algo le dijo que mejor se fuera de allí que algo malo pasaría y le hizo caso.

Recorriendo las calles llenas de personas se puso a pensar en que era lo que ella le hubiera hecho al padre de esa niña, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba pero mejor era alejarse aunque le doliera la garganta, pensó que en algún momento se le pasaría.

En un callejón oscuro escucho como un corazón latía cada vez más despacio y como se iba perdiendo la vida de alguien, aunque pareciera que no podría ver por la total oscuridad tuvo total visión de un niño no más de 12 años mordiendo el cuello de un hombre que sangraba por la boca, sintió la garganta en llamas y supo que la sangre era lo que la llamaba de las personas, sintió un extraño sabor en la boca y camino hacia el niño, cuando faltaban unos tres metros se detuvo y tuvo un poco de sentido

― Niño ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto al joven y este se apresuro a dejar el cuerpo y tratar de escapar pero Isabella fue más rápida y se interpuso en el camino ― no te hare daño solo dime que hacías

― No ― fue la contestación del niño y junto con ella un gruñido

― Te lo aseguro, no te hare nada solo quiero saber que eres – miro detenidamente al niño y vio que la ropa estaba sucia – solo quiero saber que eres y saber si sabes que soy. ― Un gruñido por parte del niño le dio a saber que este no hablaría ― de acuerdo esperaremos hasta que tengas ganas de decirme, pero te aconsejo que se rápido que el olor de sangre esta nublándome un poco y no sé porque

Se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que el niño se decidió a hablar

― ¿Me aseguras que no me harás nada? ― pregunto a Isabella pero esta no estaba en el tema ― ¡Hey! ― grito el niño e Isabella lo miro parpadeando ― hablare si no me haces nada ¿puedo confiar en ti?

― Claro – dijo Isabella ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― No tengo nombre ― Isabella frunció el cejo pero el niño siguió hablando ― y soy un hibrido y tu una vampiro ― Isabella sonrió

― Los vampiros no existen ― comento pensando en lo de hibrido ¿Qué significaría? Pensó Isabella. El niño se rio

― Ah, claro, no eres una vampiro, y te mueves más rápido que yo porque estas enferma. Piensa chica porque te llama la sangre y si los vampiros no existieran tú estarías muerta

― Soy una… vampiro – Isabella no lo podía creer ― y ¿que eres tú? Un hibrido dijiste pero no sé qué es eso

― Muy pocos saben de nuestra existencia y soy hibrido al ser hijo de un vampiro y una humana – Isabella vio que el niño hizo gesto de dolor por lo que pregunto

― ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

― Muerta ― dijo el chico mirando a los ojos a Isabella ― yo la mate ― Isabella abrió los ojos como plato y se quedo mirándolo como si no lo creyera, el niño pareció percibirlo y le dijo ― las humanas no pueden tener los hijos de un vampiro y seguir viviendo, nosotros las matamos al nacer ¿De verdad no sabes nada?

― Solo sé que desperté hace unas horas y me la he pasado corriendo de un lado a otro ― ella pensó en el padre ― ¿Dónde está el vampiro? Tu padre

― Espero que este bien lejos de aquí

― ¿Por qué?

― Ha intentado matarme desde que nací – ella ahogo un gemido ― dice que yo le mate a su compañera y sé que es verdad pero es mi padre debería de quererme un poco

― Oh, niño tu no mataste a tu madre, ella dio la vida por ti

― Tú no sabes eso no la conociste y yo tampoco

― Bueno y como hago para comer – dijo ella tratando de llevar el tema a otro lado no tan doloroso para el chico, él negó despacio

― Tu dijiste que podría irme si te respondía y lo hice así que me voy

― Por favor – ella pidió al saber que no quería estar sola – en este momento tu sabes más que yo y no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, ya te jure que no te hare daño pero por favor no quiero estar sola y no quiero matar a alguien

― Eso está en tu naturaleza ― dijo el chico, él ni comprendía porque una vampiro quería hablar con él y mucho menos estar con él, pero ella parecía sincera no como su padre que cada vez que lo ve le decía que estuviera pendiente que lo mataría cuando el menos lo presintiera porque el mato a su madre y él sabía que su padre tenía razón en querer matarlo pero los vampiros no era seguros y lo más extraño era que ella de verdad parecía necesitarlo, él sonrió y supo que si ella no sabía que era una vampiro era porque el que la convirtió no le dijo que lo haría ni espero a que despertara.

Al final él acepto andar con ella y enseñarle a cazar animales porque ella decía que no tenia corazón para matar a un humano el comprendió y se sintió un poco mal. Comenzaron a hablar o más bien ella preguntaba y él respondía, ella lo ayudo a bañarse y él le dijo que apenas tenía 5 años, ella se asombro y emprendieron un viaje en el que solo serian Isabella y Thiago (nombre puesto por ella) sin apellido sin pasado ni futuro, solo viviendo el presente buscado aventuras.

.

6 años después…

.

Ya conocían todo el mundo, eran nómadas en busca de misterios o nuevas especies. Ya sabían todo acerca de los híbridos y los vampiros y conocieron a los Vulturis, bueno no personalmente pero si por retratos.

Isabella lucia unos ojos dorados todo el tiempo y Thiago unos de color verdes con líneas doradas, eran hermosos a la vista humana y vampira parecían una pareja en este momento se encontraban en una noche estrellada en París y como de costumbre siempre iban agarrados de manos

― Oh, Bill, miera que niños más hermosos ― dijo una señora a su marido señalando a Isabela y a Thiago, los nombrados sonrieron y Thiago paso su enorme brazo por los hombros de Isabella, para ellos solo eran como una madre y un hijo aunque el hijo pareciera ganarse a la madre por unos 3 años, Thiago era una cabeza más alto que ella

― Creo principito que quiero un beso ― dijo Isa bromeando a Thiago

― Yo creo que no, eso lo sentiría como incesto – susurro Thiago en su oído

― De acuerdo amor ― dijo isa dándole un beso a Thiago en la mejilla

.

1 semana después…

.

― Mas fuerte ― gruño Thiago mientras se sacudía los pantalones y se terminaba de sacar la camisa que estaba toda rasgada

― No quiero dañarte mi amor ― grito Isabella aunque ella sabía que él la escuchaba perfectamente. Sonrió con malicia y se saco los zapatos de taco aguja y se puso las bailarinas, Thiago llego donde ella y con su torso desnudo y los pantalones solo sosteniéndose en las caderas y descalzo podría ser todo lo que una mujer necesitaba para prender la pasión pero para Isabella esa era una de las tantas veces que ella lo veía aunque ella fue la que le dijo que entre menos ropa más hermoso, él peleo con ella por no querer ser un trozo de carne y ella le dijo que sería sexo andante no un trozo de carne pero tampoco lo despisto con eso. Después optó por decirle que lo hiciera por ella y le hizo un puchero que él no pudo negarse a nada

― Ya estoy casi a tu altura pero tú me haces retroceder cuando no crees que sea capaz de acabarte ― dijo Thiago divertido

― Amor sabes que no es eso, solo es que si ya eres un luchador sin igual al igual que yo pero… ― no termino de hablar porque Thiago la enfrento

― Pero, ese es tu maldito problema, sabes que ya no hay ningún vampiro que pueda con nosotros y tú… ― gruño lleno de frustración hacia la casa

― Amor tranquilo – intento Isabella pero él ya no escuchaba estaba muy furioso ― de acuerdo me voy pero regreso en unos minutos espero que se te haya pasado la furia

Dicho esto Isabella corrió hacia el bosque mientras Thiago se entraba a la casa, ellos llevaban ya una semana y era un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de las personas que solo los vampiros llagarían allí. Era un lugar recóndito en Canadá y no había casi sol gracias a la cantidad de arboles gigantes que protegían la tierra. Isabella comenzó a recordar los problemas que ella había tenido con Thiago y todos eran sin importancia porque siempre eran por el mismo tema aunque ya hacía más de 3 años que él no se culpaba por la muerte de su madre y ese era un punto a su favor, aunque ella no recordara su pasado y no es que pensara mucho en ello, desde hacía unos meses que el amuleto tenía el olor de ella y el que llevaba cuando recién lo tomo ya se había borrado de él pero no de la mente de ella.

Llego una brisa y con ella trajo un olor no conocido y cuando presto atención pudo escuchar el sonido de un corazón que estaba corriendo de forma frenética, el olor parecía puro y el corazón híbrido

― Mierda ― susurro y salió corriendo

. . .

Thiago se había quedado mirando el techo de su habitación, estaba recostado en la cama y pensaba en que a veces esa furia que le proclamaba su padre hacia que él no estuviera sano sino hasta dos días después y apenas el día anterior fue que él había llegado a amargarle la vida cuando en un descuido él le dijo a Isa que se fuera de allí a buscar ropas.

Escucho el sonido de pisadas y sin prestarle demasiada atención se puso una camisa y salió corriendo a encontrarse con Isa, salió de la casa y se encontró que había dos sonidos diferentes y en el que venía de frente venia un corazón latiendo, un viento fuerte levanto un olor que llego a la nariz de Thiago, él al olerlo cerró los ojos y disfruto del maravilloso perfume que se le presentaba. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que provenía de una hibrida que venía corriendo con los ojos cerrados, dio un paso al frente pero un fuerte golpe lo mando hacia el lado derecho, gimió de dolor por la caída y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Isa con los ojos entrecerrados se confundió pero de nuevo el olor le llego e iba a levantarse para llegar a ella pero Isa lo sostuvo duramente de manera que disfrutara del olor pero no que lo lastimara se relajo cuando el olor se grabo en su memoria.

. . .

Isabella había visto como le llego el olor a Thiago y se posicionaba para llegar a la chica, cuando de un fuerte golpe lo derribo y lo sostuvo aun mas cuando volvió a aparecer el olor, se concentro demasiado y sabía que eso era bueno y aun mas si Thiago se relajaba. Relajo su cuerpo que se encontraba arriba del de Thiago y giro la cabeza hacia la hibrida.

La chica no había visto a Isa ni a Thiago sino hasta que estos se habían chocado por lo que en el momento estaba inmóvil mirando a la pareja tirada en el pasto.

Thiago le sonrió a Isa y esta se levantó lentamente aun mirando a la chica que no parpadeaba ni respiraba, ayudo a Thiago a ponerse de pie y giraron la cabeza hacia la casa y por todo el bosque para tratar de averiguar porque ella venia con los ojos cerrados y con marcas de haber estado llorando, pero no vieron nada y el olor de la chica era solo el de ella.

― Respira ― comento Isa y la chica lo hizo pero inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás ― no te vayas no te haremos daño ― Thiago sonrió ante las palabras, esta sonrisa la chica lo tomo como mal presagio porque dio dos pasos más hacia atrás

― Espera, yo también soy hibrido ― dijo Thiago y la chica se le quedo mirando de manera comparativa ― si no me crees me corto una mano y veras la sangre ― la chica sonrió un poco pero de nuevo se puso seria

― ¿Cómo se que no harán nada? ― pregunto la chica mirando con recelo a Isa pero a la vez maravillada, había algo en ella que la llamaba pero no sabía a que era. Thiago volvió a sonreír con desanimo

― Cuando ella me detuvo ― dijo señalando a Isa ― te salvo de algo malo, ya sabes de lo que sufrimos nosotros ― dijo creyendo que ella entendería la vio fruncir el cejo y supo que ella no tenía mucha vida y más aun con cara de 16 lo que quería decir que estaba en los 6 años de vida humana ― no sabes de qué estoy hablando

No pregunto solo afirmo y la chica asintió lentamente

― Porque siempre me topo con mujeres que no saben nada de la vida que llevan ― dijo Thiago mirando el cielo de manera interrogativa. La chica gruño al entender que de alguna manera la está tratando de bruta o estúpida y no sabía cuál era peor ― oh, parece que la chica es salvaje ¿Cuántos años tienes cachorrita?

― Y una mierda ― rugió la chica mientras se acercaba a Isa y Ty, quedo a unos 6 metros y de manera furiosa se quito el rastro de las lagrimas ― quien mierda te crees tú para venir y hablarme así

― Alguien que sabe más de lo que tú sabrás en toda tu patética vida princesita – dijo Thiago al borde de la rabia

― Tú que sabes de mi vida para llamarme princesita ― ya estaba a solo 3 metros de los dos extraños ― no me conoces así que no te metas con migo

― Solo una princesita corre sin saber a dónde, llorando como magdalena ― se burlo Thiago y la chica mostro un pequeño lapso de tiempo pero solo pudo vislumbrarlo Isa porque Thiago estaba un poco ocupado pensando en que haría sola en el bosque ― y además con los ojos cerrados

A isa ya no le gustaba el tema de la conversación por lo que lo paro de un tajo

― Te disculpas en este momento Ty ― ordeno con voz que no tiene replicas, la niña la miro sorprendida por estar regañando a aquel hombre que era más grande que ella, "en ese momento se parecía a Esme cuando regañaba a tío Emmet" pensó la chica

― Porque tengo que hacerlo – pregunto serio

― Ahora Ty

― De acuerdo ― suspiro teatralmente y miro a la chica ― desde el fondo de mi corazón te pido perdón si te ofendí de alguna manera y hablo en serio ― levanto la mano derecha y la izquierda la puso sobre su corazón ― palabra de Boy-Scout

La chica sonrió al igual que Isa que le dio un zape

― Nunca maduraras ― dijo sonriendo mirando a Ty

― Sabes que así es que me amas ― y soltó la risa después de decir esas palabras a su madre, miro a la chica y le sonrió de manera "tumba bragas" pero no tuvo efecto en la chica quien solo levanto una ceja ― vaya eres ruda, eso me gusta. Dime princesa cuántos años tienes

― Tengo 5 ― dijo cruzándose de brazos

― Pareces de seis ― dijo Isa y la chica la miro extrañada

― Técnicamente parezco de dieciséis ― pensó en su familia y dijo ― eso me dicen todos en mi familia. No creo que parezca de 6

― Siempre he visto a híbridos y yo termine de criarlo a él y sé que pareces de 6 no de cinco ― isa pensó un momento en la forma de la cara y el cabello se le parecía a un recuerdo pero nada vino a su mente ― o estarás cerca a cumplir 6

― Cumpliré 6 mañana ― contesto la chica sonriendo un poco

― Lo siento ― murmuro Thiago pensando en las lagrimas la chica lo miro sin entender ― haberme metido con tus lagrimas

― No te entiendo

― Yo también me pongo mal cuando voy a cumplir años, ese mismo día mate a mi mamá ― dijo con gesto compungido. Isa se enfureció un poco

― Deja de decir estupideces ― gruño señalándolo para después girarse a la chica ― lo siento princesa, pero no pienses que mataste a tu mama que por algo ella decidió darte la vida a ti, no las dejen ver como algo débil, sino como lo más fuerte del mundo que fue capaz de elegir entre ella misma y otra persona que también ama

― Carlie ― dijo la chica

― ¿perdón? ― pregunto Isa

― Mi nombre es Renesme Carlie

― Lindo nombre ― dijo Thiago sonriendo

― Gracias ― dijo Carlie con las mejillas sonrojadas

― Oh, pero que dulce es la princesita ― se burlo ahora Isa y Carlie solo dio a sonreírle ― yo me llamo Isabella y el es Thiago ― Carlie gimió al escuchar el nombre ― ¿qué pasa?

― Mi madre también se llamaba Isabella

― ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ― pregunto Thiago

― No, yo solo sé lo que mi papá y mis tíos y abuelos dicen

― Hablas como si tuvieras muchos ― dijo Isa

― Tengo 2 tías y 2 tíos y mi abuelo y abuela, además de papá ― sonrió muy a su pesar

― ¿Tu papá te quiere? ― pregunto Ty e isa conociendo por donde iba el carrete

― No contestes ― le dijo a Carlie y se giro a Ty ― sabemos que no todos son iguales

― Entonces deja que responda y ya veremos 4 clases ― gruño a isa

― Si supongo que me quiere, pero a veces es demasiado y mis tíos que no ayudan ― sonrió pensando en su tío el oso

― Tu clan es bastante grande

― Eso es gracias a la sangre animal ― los miro detenidamente ― y por lo que veo ustedes también cazan animales

― Eso es culpa de ella ― dijo Thiago señalando a Isa ―dijo que no quería tener muertos en la conciencia y me obligo a matar a los pobre animales, aunque no son tan malos ya que solo comemos los carnívoros. Ja, ja, ja, ja, oye princesa quieres entrar a la casa y te cuento todo lo que se de ella fue divertido cuando no conocimos

― No me puedo demorar mucho – dijo Carlie

― Está bien si quieres nosotros te acompañamos cerca de tu casa ― ofreció Isa y a Carlie le pareció estupendo

― Está bien, pero me podrían decir cuántos años tienen de edad

― Claro princesa… ― Ty se detuvo por el gruñido de Carlie ― princesa yo te llamo princesa y así te quedaras punto, ahora Isa tiene 6 en esta vida de vampira pero en total con la humana son 25 o eso creo yo, y yo tengo 11 y hace 4 que no envejezco ¡qué alegría!, y aparento 20 o 21.

― Tienes 6 años de Vampira que alegría y cuando cumples ― pregunto interesada Carlie

― Mañana ― respondió Isa sonriendo, Carlie se sorprendió y sonrió triste

― ¿Y no me moriré? ―pregunto a Ty incrédula eso era algo que tenía con miedo a toda su familia

― Porque preguntas eso princesa, tu familia no te lo ha dicho, nada ― dijo Ty un poco enfadado

― Ellos no sabían ni que los vampiros tenían hijos y están preocupados de que yo muera joven ― dijo sonriendo

― Pues diles a tus familiares que eres inmortal y que solo llegaras hasta la apariencia de 17 o 18, pero de ahí no pasas y seguirás y seguirás hasta el final del mundo

― Ósea que tú también eres un niño y por consiguiente tu ― señalo a Isa ― eres una pedófila

― Seria pedófila si fuéramos algo romántico pero eso no es posible ― isa se rio ― carajo lo conocí cuando tenía 5 años y parecía de 12, tuve que formarlo decentemente ya que era un salvaje

― ¿No son pareja? ― pregunto Carlie sorprendida

― ¡Diablos no! ― grito Ty ― ella es como la madre que me regalo la vida después de estar 5 años solo

― Lo amo pero como un hijo o hermano, solo somos familia, los dos estábamos solos y me lo traje para no estar solos ja, ja, ja, que enredo ― se burlo Isa de sí misma ― entraras o te acompañamos a tu casa, si esperas te preparo algo de comida humana

― Oh, sí, quédate a probar la comida ― dijo Ty sonriendo ― aunque no lo creas nosotros podemos sobrevivir las dos maneras. Ya sea comiendo comida o bebiendo sangre y mi querida Isa cocina delicioso aunque no se la coma ella

― De acuerdo ― acepto Carlie y entro a la casa de Isa y Ty ― es muy linda y acogedora la casa Chicos ― se acerco a Ty y…

― ¡NO! ― grito Isa y Ty y Carlie brincaron mirándola sorprendido Ty y Carlie asustada ― no se acerquen ni se toquen ― Ty asintió y se alejo de Carlie pero esta no supo por lo que pregunto

― ¿Por qué?

― Después de la comida te lo diré ― dijo Isa y así encontraron una nueva amiga que les presentaría lo que sería su nueva y vieja familia aunque ellos no lo supieran.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Esto fue una locura inspirada en una película, aunque no tiene mucho que ver, pero el caso es que si a alguien le parece que ya lo ha leído, les pido que me informen._

_Aunque les juro que yo no he hecho plagio. Y es en serio _

_Jajajajaa parece que me estuviera defendiendo de alguien jajajaja _

_Bueno ahora lo serio díganme que les parece esto y si le sigo _

_.Cap. 2 _

Sentados en la sala de la pequeña casa estaban entretenidos en una muy cómoda conversación los tres, sentían que el tiempo parecía volar y no con su lenta actitud.

Isa le conto a Carlie todo lo que paso con su vida desde que encontró a Ty en el comienzo de la historia cuando Isa dijo que no recordaba nada de su vida humana Carlie no lo podía creer y en un momento deseo ser ella para no recordar el dolor que le infringió a su madre y a toda su familia

― No digas eso ellos deben amarte y créeme no es lindo no saber qué fue lo que paso para que alguien te convirtiera en vampiro y mucho menos saber si tuviste hermanos padres que te odiaron o amaron eso no es para nada algo lindo

― Lo siento pero hay que pensar que para nosotros es un poco difícil el saber que aunque ellas decidieron dar a luz, nosotros al salir las matamos

― Te apoyo ― dijo Ty

Le contaron las travesuras que hacían y todas las personas que conocieron en sus viajes por el mundo

― Lo más difícil era salir a la luz del sol ― dijo Ty

― Si yo brillaba como una bola disco

― Yo no he podido conocer como me gustaría porque siempre nos estamos mudando para que nadie me viera y le fuera con el chiste a alguien que intentara matarme ja, ja, ja, hubiera sido divertido encontrarlos antes

Siguieron platicando de todo el mundo hasta que llegaron a donde Ty y este conto como su padre lo seguía y seguía hasta que lo encontrara con su compañera para el matarla como venganza a lo que Ty le hizo a su madre

― ¡Dios! Te juro que en este momento lo odio y eso que no lo conozco ― dijo Carlie mirando a Ty

― Créeme princesa no hay persona que lo odie más que aquí la presente madre putativa ―dijo Ty mirando a Isa

― Hay cariño tu sabes que te amo y primero mato al que te quiera hacer daño ― dijo Isa sonriendo

Para el final de la historia le explicaron a Carlie lo que significaba ser híbrida y que pasaba con las que nunca habían tenido compañero, ella comprendió que se refería a la experiencia sexual y como su tío Em ya le había hablado sobre eso no lo tomo por sorpresa lo que ellos le dijeron, le explicaron lo que paso esa misma mañana tan solo hacia unas horas

― Me querías violar ― pregunto Carlie

― Ya te dije que lo siento pero es algo que va en la naturaleza de los de nuestra especie ― susurro Ty un poco apenado

― Solo te perdono porque Isa está diciendo que eso no se controla. ¿Y qué pasa con los híbridos puros? ― pregunto a Isa

― Pues a ellos también los violan sus compañeras si son puros todavía y se lo comen vivo si ya no lo son

― A que te refieres

―Si tu tocas a Ty y te llega su olor puro y fuerte es porque tú eres su compañera y tu animal primitivo solo lo toma, es decir lo violas. En cambio si tú lo tocas y solo te llega el olor fuerte y no la pureza es porque eres su compañera y te lo comes vivo al saber que no te espero sino que se tiro a otras antes que a ti aunque tu tampoco seas pura

― Eso quiere decir que a nosotras nos importa un pito si ya no somos puras pero como ellos no lo sean lo matamos de una manera

― A los híbridos también le importa pero la que decide o la que se da cuenta es la hembra ― dijo Isa

― Créeme yo espero que mi compañera sea pura ya que yo lo soy ― dijo Ty

― Sí pero si Isa no te detiene no llegas puro a tú compañera y de paso me violas y yo tampoco llego pura a mi compañero

― Ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres?

― Que me bese lo pies ― dijo Carlie seria y Ty e Isa la miraron raro ― de acuerdo estoy bromeando pero no hay que perdonar _"sin sangre no hay culpa_"

―Hacer el amor no es nada malo ― dijo Ty

― No me refiero a eso chico ― dijo Carlie roja como un tomate

―En serio princesa eres linda sonrojada ― susurro Ty sabiendo que eso la sonrojaría más

― Eres malo ―dijo Isa y siguieron platicando

Terminaron de contarle todo sobre los híbridos y como estos decidan matarse antes que seguir sin su otra mitad

― Nosotros sentimos si nuestra mitad está bien o mal

― A que te refieres

― Si yo muero algo dentro de mi compañera muere pero si solo en apariencia estoy muerto ella lo sabrá y más aun si ya nos hemos unido, si estamos lejos sentimos cuando algo nos daña a nuestro compañero

Cuando ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde Carlie miro su móvil y tenía un mensaje de su tía "_vuelve pronto o contesta y sabré que estas bien" _decidió enviarle una carita feliz y una con un guiño

―Hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado ― dijo Isa mirando a Ty, pero este no entendió ― Dios, a veces eres tan lento Ty. Me refiero si tienes algún don princesa

― Oh, eso, verdad ― dijo Ty mientras teatralmente se golpeo la frente

―Este es el mío ― dijo Carlie acercándose a Isa y tocándole la mano, no llego a Ty por lo que había dicho Isa antes sobre los compañeros. Le mostro una orquídea en su palma, ese era un recuerdo de hace mucho cuando ella solo tenía 2 años "_es hermosa ¿verdad?"_ pregunto a Isa mediante un pensamiento ― paso recuerdos o pensamientos a través de mi piel, eh intentado sin tocar pero no me sale

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ― pregunto Isa sorprendida

―Ya te dije solo toco….

― No, no me refiero a eso ―Isa la miraba extrañada ―es que yo soy un escudo mental y todo lo que tiene que ver con la mente no me afecta ―Carlie la miro sonriendo y un poco avergonzada

―Lo siento

― No princesa no lo sientas ― dijo Isa sonriendo ampliamente ― es solo que ni Ty que lleva con migo 6 años ha podido entrar cuando tengo el escudo activado

― ¿Traspaso el escudo? ― pregunto Ty incrédulo Isa solo sintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Carlie

― Ósea que tu eres un escudo mental y yo lo traspaso ―dijo Carlie feliz ―y tu ¿Qué don tienes?

―Yo leo tu mente si te miro a los ojos ―dijo Ty encogiéndose de hombros – y los puedo hacer ver a otra persona que esté cerca

― Mi papa también lee la mente ― dijo Carlie sonriendo – pero solo lee mente

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto Ty

―Sí pero no tiene que mirarte a los ojos, el escucha a todos los que están a su alrededor

― ¿No debe mirarte o tocarte? ― pregunto Ty interesado y Carlie sacudió la cabeza ― ¿y en tu familia hay otros que tengan dones?

―Si ― dijo Carlie y miro seriamente a Ty

― A ver princesa dime quiero saber ― Isa sonrió a Ty ― vamos madre dile que me diga ― se quejo esperando que funcionara pero Isa sacudió la cabeza y miro a Carlie

― Si no quieres no digas nada

― Está bien, no hay problema. Mi papa, que se llama Edward, como ya dije lee la mente de todos los que lo rodean; mi abuelo Carlisle tiene un autocontrol increíble para resistirse a la sangre humana, yo digo que ese es su don; mi abuela Esme es un amor y siempre esta mimándome y haciendo felices a todos, supongo que ese es su don, ella perdió un hijo siendo humana y yo con mis tíos somos esos que no pudo tener; mi tío Emmet es muy fuerte, el más fuerte de la familia; mi tía Rose es de una belleza que te quedas mirándola sin parpadear, pero ella es esposa de mi tío Emmet; mi tía Alice ve el futuro de humanos y vampiros, pero no de híbridos o lobos, solo ve las decisiones que tomamos; mi tío Jasper es empático, siente las emociones que le rodean y también puede manejarlas, él es el esposo de Alice.

― Wow, tremenda familia que te gastas princesa

― En realidad es poderosa, como los Vulturis no han llegado a matarlos ― pregunto Isa

― Carlisle estuvo con ellos durante un tiempo, pero después se fue a hacer su vida y así creo a la familia ― contesto Carlie ― creo que los Vulturis lo Respetan o algo así

― ¿Eres una Vulturi lejana? – pregunto Ty

― Claro que no mi apellido es Cullen Swan, además cuando han visto un Vulturi vegetariano ― se rieron del chiste

― ¿Sabes luchar? ― pregunto Isa

―No, y eso es una de las cosas que no soporto de mi familia, creen que si juego con tío Em que es el más divertido y que se le mide a todo puedo salir herida y no quieren que haga nada solo me enseñan de cuanto se les ocurre pero no lo que yo quiero

― Y que quieres princesa ―pregunto Isa

― Quiero jugar, correr, luchar, pelear, saltar, volar yo que sé, de cuanto se me pase por el frente

― Que mal que te protejan tanto, pero supongo que es porque no saben que es lo que nos pasa si hacemos eso que tú dices ― murmuro Ty

― Si Ty yo comprendo eso, pero es que hay momentos en los que asfixian de tal manera que siento ganas de morirme para que me dejen de una vez tranquila

― Nunca digas eso princesa ― dijo Isa mirándola mal ― ahora mañana vas a decirles que ya no te morirás joven, que no eres para nada frágil, que tiene que estar pendiente de los híbridos sin compañera, no mejor de eso no les digas nada, pero sí que no se preocupen si quieres ahora vamos a darte una lección de lucha yo soy una experta he matado mas vampiros de los que recuerdo

― ¿En serio me enseñarías a luchar? ― pregunto Carlie Ilusionada

―Créeme princesa que sí que lo hará y de qué manera, a Isa no le importa lo que pasa con su contrincante, es como si tu solo fueras un enemigo de verdad ― susurro Ty tapándose la boca para que Isa no lo viera, a Carlie le brillaban los ojos chocolates

― Hasta un humano es capaz de escuchar eso ― comento Isa sonriendo, miro a Carlie ― entonces cuando comenzamos

― Ahora ― dijo una efusiva Carlie mientras se ponía en pie de un salto

―No crees que es un poco tarde, ya casi sin las 3 de la tarde y mañana es tu cumpleaños y el mío también princesa ―dijo Isa

―Técnicamente el tuyo no es mañana si no el día que despertaste o en su caso humano dentro de tres días mas ― comento Ty

― No importa ustedes se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa se que no sería bueno que lleguen directo a la casa pero le enviare mensajes a mi papá para que no se moleste ― dijo sin detenerse a respirar ― vamos ahora ―dijo aplaudiendo dando saltitos Isa y Ty sonrieron, todavía era una niña, pensaron a la vez

Salieron al pequeño campo que estaba al frente de la casa, en donde Thiago había sido derribado por Isabella. Isabella decido darle las técnicas de combate más fáciles

― Los vampiros más fáciles de matar son los neófitos que Van a luchar como niños. Las dos cosas básicas que jamás debes olvidar son: primera, no dejes que te atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busques matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. En cuanto vayas por ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva, ¿entendido? – explico Isa

― Claro, lo cojo ― dijo Carlie sonriendo

Al comienzo de la practica Isa le explicaba cada una de las técnicas que ella misma le había enseñado a Ty, Isa se dio cuenta que Carlie respondía más rápido de lo que lo hizo Ty en un comienzo y de eso hasta el mismo Ty se daba cuenta.

― Wow, princesa eres buena, demasiado diría yo, para no haber practicado nunca ― dijo Ty mirándola sonriendo en el momento que Isa la dejo descansar (ya eran las 4)

― Si no me crees bien puedes leerme la mente ― dijo Carlie seria

― No te enojes y para que veas que confió en ti no te leeré la mente ― Ty se alejo de Carlie y entro a la casa para salir a los segundos con un vaso de jugo ― es bueno que comas y tomes bastantes líquidos cuando estas esforzándote tanto, y si tomas sangre ayudara aun mas

― La comida humana no es que sea mi fuerte, pero la de Isa sí que es deliciosa ― comento viendo a Isa que parecía feliz con el comentario, Ty solo dio para reír

― Eso es lo malo, que los híbridos conozcan a Isa ― lo pensó un momento ― espero que tu no desees quitármela

Isa sonrió al ver que iban por el camino de una discusión entretenida sobre quién era el más apto para ser hijo de ella y definitivamente los dos tenían buenos argumentos. Se hicieron las 8 de la noche y Carlie estaba un poco temerosa sobre cómo llegar a su casa sin que alguien le diga algo malo, y además estaba el pequeño problema de que un olor de vampiro estaba impregnado en su ropa. Isa se dio cuenta de la cara de Carlie

― ¿Qué pasa princesa?

― Nada solo que creo que es hora de irme, mi familia no es tan liberal como me gustaría ― dijo impaciente

― Vale, vamos nosotros te acompañamos y le explicamos a tu fa…

― ¡No, no pueden hacer eso! ― grito Carlie

― ¿Por qué no? ― pregunto Ty

― ¡Dios! Ustedes de verdad no entienden, ellos me sobreprotegen y si llego con unos nuevos amigos que he conocido solo por el día de hoy, me meterán el regaño del siglo después de que ustedes se hubieran ido ― dijo Carlie si detenerse a respirar Ty e Isa comprendieron esa reacción y asintieron pero

― No entraremos a tu casa ni conoceremos a tu familia, pero te acompañaremos a una distancia tolerable ¿de acuerdo? ― pregunto Isa

― Creo que si

― Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¿Una invitación? ― pregunto Ty sarcástico a él la verdad no le parecía bueno que la familia de Carlie la sobreprotegiera tanto porque eso la alejaría de ellos y la pondría en peligro.

Comenzaron el trayecto a casa de Carlie en total silencio, cada uno iba en su mundo y la más preocupada era Carlie, su preocupación era tan palpable que Isa le dijo cuando estaban a un par de kilómetros lejos de la casa

― ¿Ves ese rio?

― Si

― Vez y metete en el de pies a cabeza con todo y zapatos

― ¿Para qué? ― pregunto Carlie mirándola como si estuviera loca

― El agua se llevara el olor de nosotros, bueno más bien el que está en tu ropa ― explico Isa sonriendo

Carlie acepto y se metió al rio de un chapuzón, cuando salió no había nadie cerca así que se agacho y recogió su móvil que estaba a un lado del rio, siguió el camino hasta su casa y cuando iba a subir las escaleras su padre se planto al frente con el entrecejo arrugado. Miro mas allá de su padre y vio a toda su familia con cara de alivio pero estos se esfumaron la única que se quedo fue Rosalie, pero Alice se la llevo halando

― ¿Dónde estabas Renesme Carlie? ¿Por qué estas toda mojada? ― pregunto Edward con un tono de voz aparentemente calmado, pero por dentro estaba que gritaba de alegría de saberla en casa y de furia por no saber que había estado haciendo y lo peor para él era que ella no se movía, ni decía, ni pensaba absolutamente nada ― Estoy esperando una respuesta y espero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles

― Papá…. ― Carlie tomo aire lentamente mientras pensaba en que decirle a su papá

― No intentes mentirme ―le amenazo

― Deja de leer mi mente ― refunfuño Carlie

― Estoy perdiendo la paciencia ― ella se asusto ante esas palabras y suspiro con cansancio mientras cantaba en su mente el himno de china en alemán ― Y mas te vale decir la verdad

― Bien, la verdad es que estaba enojada con migo misma… ― Edward comprendió el enojo e iba a decir algo pero Carlie no lo dejo ― y Salí corriendo diciendo que no me siguieran, llegue unos kilómetros más allá del rio y me senté a pensar y meditar sobre muchas cosas en mi vida, me llego un mensaje de tía Alice al móvil y le conteste, después simplemente se me paso el tiempo, cuando vi que era tarde me vine corriendo mientras miraba el móvil, en algún momento me distraje demasiado y caí en el rio que está a un par de km de aquí, el móvil salió ileso porque lo tire un segundo antes de que se mojara, me levante y seguí corriendo. Eso fue todo te lo aseguro

― De acuerdo ― Edward no parecía muy convencido pero lo dejo pasar ― ves a darte una ducha que de pronto te enfermas

― No te preocupes que no soy tan débil ― susurro mientras entraba en la casa, Carlie comprendió que su padre estaba molesto y por eso no la abrazo ni la beso. Sus tías y abuela se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa y la despidieron cuando entro a su habitación para bañarse, ella no comía comida humana muy a menudo, porque con la sangre siempre estaba fuerte y dormía las ocho horas.

Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse y estaba acostada en la cama preparada para dormir su padre entro en la habitación con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió, él le beso la frente y se recostó a su lado mientras tarareaba una nana, ella conocía perfectamente a su papá y sabía que ya no estaba molesto. Carlie se preocupo un momento sobre lo que el viera en sueños pero dejo ese tema de lado si igual en algún momento ella debía contar la verdad sobre como sabia tanto sobre ella misma y los demás que eran bastantes.

Edward estaba ensimismado y no noto los pensamientos de su hija, cuando ya se había quedado dormida al él estar abrazándola vio como ella recibía un jugo de una mano de hombre pero no se vio la cara porque después de eso todo estuvo en blanco.

A la mañana siguiente Carlie vio a su papá aun en la cama pero con las manos en la nuca y con los ojos cerrados se le ocurrió una idea

― Eres hermoso papi ― dijo ella acomodándose en las costillas de él ―buenos días

―Buenos días mi amor ―dijo Edward al tiempo que abría los ojos y giraba de lado para abrazar a su pequeña él sabía que para ella era difícil ese día pero por el momento ella no estaba pensando en nada y eso le dio la fuerza para pronunciar las palabras ― Feliz cumpleaños número seis

Carlie noto el dolor en la voz de su padre, pero intento ignorarlo

― Gracias papi ― dijo en voz baja al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos vio el dolor en sus ojos y eso era lo que a ella le dolía, pero su madre había sido fuerte y ella también lo sería ― hoy no tengo regalo ―dijo sonriendo y haciendo un puchero, Edward la miro y sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos busco en la mente de su hija lo que pensaba y vio que no era nada de lo que pensaba en los años anteriores solo era tranquilidad e impaciencia por saber que era este año su regalo

― Te pareces a tu madre ―le dijo y Carlie lo miro sonriendo

― Yo lo sé, siempre me lo dices y ya hasta me lo creo ―se burlo

―Estas de buen humor ― comento Edward y el humor de Carlie estuvo a punto de dañarse pero pensó en Isabella y vivió la alegría. Edward vio el pensamiento de su hija, no dijo nada

―Hay que celebrar un poco ¿no crees? ―pregunto divertida

―Claro, pero primero vez a darte una ducha y baja que te tienen una sorpresa

Carlie salto de la cama y se metió a la ducha, cuando termino y bajo todos la felicitaron y ella no pensó en la mala de la película ósea ella sino en que viviría la vida como llegara. La gran sorpresa en verdad fue una muy grande sorpresa porque le regalaron entre todos un hermoso **Audi A5 Sport back** en color dorado.

**.**

**.**

**Creo que en el próximo cap. los Cullen verán a su ahora para nada tímida Isabella **

**¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Isabella recordara o no sentirá nada?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

― ¡Déjenme en paz! ― grito Carlie al salir de la mansión sin mirar atrás.

Ella decidió que si los recuerdos que atormentaban a toda su familia eran por su culpa, ella era la única que sabría cómo hacer para que no les doliera tanto o eso pensó, pero su familia sabía que ella era muy impulsiva.

Todo se había echado a perder cuando Carlie noto como su familia se perdió en sus pensamientos mostrando en el exterior una cara impasible, era la hora de la muerte de su madre y ella lo sabía. De Carlie salieron todas las palabras que tenía guardadas para ella misma y su papa se dio cuenta de todo.

Después del grito de Carlie todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer, todos estaban muy confundidos por el estallido de ella hasta que Alice salió de su mundo

― Hay que buscarla y explicarle lo que pasa ― a ella se le hacía duro al igual que los demás

Carlisle se puso en pie y camino hasta la puerta ― Creo que es momento de dejar a los recuerdos como eso, solo recuerdos muy hermosos que nos marcaron la vida ― todos asintieron mirando a Edward que tenía una sonrisa triste, pero también asintió ― vamos a pedirle disculpas a Carlie

Todos salieron a la velocidad de la luz rastreando el olor de su hibrida.

Ya llevaban 2km cuando notaron dos olores no conocidos, apresuraron el paso al ver que el olor de Carlie estaba mezclado con esos otros. Alice noto que uno de los olores era parecido al de su sobrina, ante ese pensamiento Edward dejo de ir a la cabeza para estar pendiente de los pensamientos de Alice que se trabaron en hacer coincidir los olores pero le fue muy difícil, por lo que lo dejo ahí. Ya llevaban 6km cuando divisaron un espacio despejado y lo que parecía una casa entre los árboles. Escucharon el grito de Carlie y se dirigieron a más velocidad, Edward por ser el más rápido llego primero, pero se detuvo en la orilla del claro al ver que su hija sonreía a la vampira que le mordía la muñeca, pero más le llamo la atención a Edward que el chico que estaba con ellas se parecía demasiado a Carlie en el aspecto hermoso. Su familia llego y se detuvo a ver lo que Edward veía, pero no se les paso por la mente encontrar a Carlie sonriendo a esos dos completos extraños. El chico los quedo mirando y se acerco a ellas.

.

Thiago se dio cuenta que eran observados por muchos vampiros, el de pelo cobrizo se parecía un poco a Carlie por lo que supuso que era su padre, cuando Isa termino de curar el rasguño profundo que Carlie se había hecho levanto la vista y Carlie le sonreía, cuando giro el rostro y miro a Ty con el seño fruncido y mirando mas allá de ellas, Carlie siguiendo la mirada de Isa también frunció el seño al ver a Ty serio.

Isa y Carlie giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo mostrando confusión y sorpresa y miedo y sorpresa (respectivamente). La que primero salió de su mente fue Isa y sostuvo la mirada de la vampira rubia que la miraba triste, Isa no entendió la razón y miro a Carlie que observaba al peli cobrizo, se dio cuenta que era su padre, cuando se detuvo a mirar los rostros de los demás noto que en todos había sorpresa se demoró más de lo necesario en el padre de Carlie y el rubio que parecía atormentado.

Por otro lado Carlie, estaba pensando en las muchas formas de castigo que le impondrían cuando llegara a casa o peor aun que ni le dirigieran la palabra por ser tan tonta, pero no era muy posible la segunda opción, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro pero la escondió rápidamente al ver a Isa señalarle que se adelantara a su familia, ella lo pensó un segundo y decidió que mejor salir del paso. Con cuidado dio dos pasos pro su familia no la miraba a ella, aun mas confundida se giro a Isa que estaba un poco tensa por la mirada de tantos vampiros

― Papá ― llamo la atención de su familia la hablar pero se notaba que estaban pensando. ― Te lo puedo explicar ― Carlie iba a seguir con su monologo pero prefirió dejar que su familia le gritara y así ella defenderse. Retrocedió los pasos que había dado y miro a Ty que miraba fijamente a Edward ― Ty ― le llamo bajito, pero él no le prestó atención. Espero a que terminara de mirar los recuerdos de Edward para poder explicar, se sitio más cerca de Isa pero sin tocarla aunque se suponía que ya habían visto como Isa se alimentaba de ella

― ¡Ah! ― el gemido de Ty fue el que alerto a Carlie que ya había terminado de mirar en su papá, para mirarla a ella y luego a Isa con gesto triste

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto Isa mirando a Ty preocupada

― Tú… ella… tú… ― tartamudeaba Ty sin decir nada

― Cálmate y dime que viste ― apuro Isa acercándose a él pero Ty dio un paso atrás ― ¿Qué…?

―Ella y tú… ― dijo Ty tratando de parecer calmado

― ¡GRRRR! ― se escucho el gruñido de varios vampiros.

Isa miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que por ponerse a beber había dejado el campo descubierto y por eso no sintió a la familia de Carlie ni a los 20 vampiros que estaban rodeándolos a todos. 10 de los vampiros que rodearon a los Cullen gruñían con algo más que odio y eso era lujuria por lo que ya llevaban una muy larga vida como neófitos.

Los otros diez los rodearon a Isa, Ty y Carlie. Uno de cabello negro tan blanco como ella misma se situó al frente de ellos, Carlie no sabía quién era el vampiro pero después de reparar bien se dio cuenta de que era el padre de Ty. Isa y Ty estaban que echaban chispas de la rabia u odio que ese vampiro les profesaba. En un movimiento rápido cuatro vampiros tomaron a Ty mientras otros cinco a Isa.

Carlie miraba todo con miedo por ella, por su familia, por sus nuevos amigos. Tenía cierto temor al no saber quiénes eran y que querían pero no encontraba la voz para preguntar, el que se parecía a Ty se acerco a ella y la olio desde el cuello hasta la oreja, se separo de ella y la miro sonriendo

― eres una hibrida muy preciosa ― susurro cerca de su cabello ― y lo mejor es ese olor tan delicioso que desprendes ― gimió al volverla a oler ―me imagino lo fogosa que puedes llegar a ser en…

― Cállese ― gruño Carlie sabiendo lo que a ese hombre o vampiro le parecía tan atractivo gracias a todo lo que le habían explicado el día anterior

― Oh, pero que bien, la zorrita tiene lengua ― dijo con diversión mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella mirándole todo

― si fuera una zorra no tuviera este olor no te parece ― dijo Carlie con burla, cosa que hizo al vampiro ver todo rojo y tomarla fuertemente del cabello haciéndola chillar para luego morderse la lengua para no gritar por el dolor ― Oh, pero mira el vampiro hijo de puta está un poco molesto, me pregunto ¿por qué será? ¿Acaso tuvo algún enfrentamiento con una chica que lo dejo mal? Pobrecito vampirito que no puede ser más ¡patético! ― Lo último lo grito al volver a sentir el dolor en la nuca. Miro a Isa que tenía una mirada consternada al igual que la de Ty

― es ella ― dijo una de las vampiras que tenia sostenida a Isa

― estás segura ― pregunto el vampiro que sostenía a Carlie

― Si, pero si quieres solo haz que lo toque ― dijo la vampira con una sonrisa de suficiencia

El vampiro se acerco con Carlie agarrada del brazo a Ty y los vampiros que lo sostenían

― ¡No! ― el grito de Isa hizo detener el movimiento ―Brad ella aun es muy joven ― gruño Isa remarcando las palabras

― Puede ser pero, será divertido destruir la compañera del bastardo ese al que llamas Ty ― respondió el vampiro que sostenía a Carlie

― Eres un ― pero Isa se interrumpió al ver que Brad seguía caminando con Carlie hasta Ty que se revolvía para tratar de liberarse ― no lo hagas Brad

― Jajaja ― las carcajadas de Brad no se dieron a esperar y cuando estuvo cerca de Ty le escupió la cara al tiempo que halaba la cabellera de Carlie haciendo que gritase y que todos los Cullen gruñeran

― Aléjala ― dijo Ty y miro a Isa disculpándose con la mirada. En ese momento Carlie toco a Ty y se estremeció violentamente mirándolo a los ojos, Brad intento alejarla pero ya no era posible así que causándole dolor al doblarle unos dedos la aparto de Ty, abrazándola a su cuerpo ella seguía removiéndose y gruñendo.

Los Cullen estaban estáticos no sabían lo que pasaba, y Emmet estaba más que desesperado por ayudar a su sobrina.

Isa sonrió mirando a Brad ― Cuando mueras bailare en tu tumba ― dijo al momento de soltarse de sus retenedores y mandarlos a volar por los aires


End file.
